The Wizard Games
by Dr. Pepper 87
Summary: The Hunger Games are in the Harry Potter World. No there are not Hunger Game people here. The people from the Marauder's Era are entered. Note: The Marauders do not know each other before the reaping. The story is from Remus' POV. Pairing include, James and Lily. Marauder Friendship. Tonks and Remus FRIENDSHIP, Remus is seventeen and she's eleven, just friend ship. Enjoy Dr.Pepper
1. Chapter 1

**Yay for Hunger Games Parody! This is kind of a fun project, it's not at the top of my too do list (Yet) so this is kind of something I'll write when I'm bored or have writers block, or something like that. To the story!**

Today is the reaping, and my second to last year in it.

I stood in the crowd of people facing a brightly lit up stage, even though it was day light I guess they still felt the need to light the place. I had a brief wave of anger; they could light things in day while my mother and I could hardly have light after the sun set. The anger passed and I just continued to leave on my mask of no emotion.

Ever since my father died my mother and I almost disappeared from the district. I was just a nameless face in the crowd. Not like I really cared, I had things to do and I didn't have time to talk to people in the district.

I was quite during school, never had a real conversation with my classmates, ever. There were even times when the teacher missed my name on the roll call. I have been called a new student at least six times by the same teacher. After a while I would leave school, and hunt, or do choirs, or look after my mum.

My name was probably in the shining glass bowl about thirdly times. Again I didn't care.

Above the stage was screen, on the top it was labeled district one, it was like a mirror refection all of our calm faces, even though more than three fourths of the kids were panicking.

I wasn't concerned about going into the games. Then that would save someone the cruel fate. I was only not volunteering for little kids because my mum needed me.

Though I think to myself the district only paid attention to me except when they drew my blood to add my name to the reaping, and then after that I would get a very forceful, "there", and I would be pushed off into solitude so why should I vontunteer for these kids.

I whipped my hands on my blue jeans, they were the nicest pair I had, they only had one hole on my left knee; my mother had weaved it long ago for my father.

My father was the general baker, and then when he refused to give a Death Eater **(A/N Death Eaters are the Peace Keepers) **free cake he was murdered. Avada Kedavra. We found him two hours later; our bakery was empty except for his body. I was supposed to be the next baker, as his son, but I was only six years old at the time and I only watched my father frost his master pieces. He used to give me cookies and ruffle my hair.

That was the last time I ever had a sweet of any sort. The district bakery is now owned by some other family, I don't know them considering we can't afford the pastries anyway.

My father pasted eleven years ago, and my mother still hasn't healed. I have to be the strong one.

McGonagall was the drawer of the names. She was from the capital, but she isn't like the rest of the capital idiots, she doesn't have dyed skin, or a dark mark, or weird hair. She looked strict, with her graying hair tied in a tight bun.

"Ladies first." She announced letting her finger circle the folded pieces of paper in the bowl.

The group of possible tributes stood frozen with fear. I was relaxed, for now.

McGonagall's hand dived right in the middle of the bowl. Up to her wrist disappeared in the paper. She plucked out a name; the parchment looked old, like it had been there a while.

"Lily Evans!" McGonagall's voice struck through the crowd like a silver dagger.

A red head with a blue dress stepped out from the group of girls. Her eyes were green and he face was dotted with freckles.

Lily Evans from the second richest family in the district, behind the mayor's family. Her name was only in there, what, seven, six times?

She used to come to my father's bakery, he would always say "Now what can I get this flower today." Lily's father was my father's best friend. After my father died we lost contact with the Evans'.

Lily took her place on the stage next to McGonagall. She was introducing Lily to the world I suppose. I took a deep breath and started rocking on my heels.

"Now we will choose district one's male tribute for the 74th Wizard Games." McGonagall announced.

McGonagall repeated her hand dive in the male tribute bowl. I watched her hand in interest, one piece of paper ruined your entire life. The paper had left the bowl and was being unfolded in McGonagall's hand.

"Remus Lupin!"

I froze; I can honestly say I was not expecting my name to be drawn. The boys around me were searching, looking for a face to that name. I was in the second row closest to the stage. I advanced; I could fell the relief floating off the other people in the crowd. They weren't in themselves, and they weren't losing a friend. I heard the muffle cry from my mother in the distance. I couldn't look back. I'm the strong one. I don't cry.

I climbed the steps and stood on the other side of McGonagall.

"What's your name?" She asked me.

"_You just announced it didn't you!" _I thought.

"Remus Lupin." I said blankly.

"Well here we have it, district one's tributes, Lily Evans and Remus Lupin." The girl clapped loudly while the boys were looking at me like they were trying it figure out who I was.

I was carted into an empty room, save a few sofas, were my mother had tears in her eyes.

"Mum," I said as some tears streaked out of my eyes, "Mum you have to be strong while I'm gone."

"Remmi," she hadn't called me that since I was eight, "what about your condition."

I was a werewolf, bitten, it was after my father passed, my mother and I didn't have money for a house just yet and we were living in the streets. It was the full moon and the both of us were sleeping under the stars. Next thing I know I'm being bitten, by a werewolf. My mother waved it away with my father's old wand. I was too late, I was contaminated.

"Mum I think being a werewolf will come in handy during all this." I said.

"Be safe?" She asked.

I hugged her. "I try."

Just then the Death Eaters opened the door and dragged me out.

"I love you Remus!" My mum shouted before the door shut.

I was brought back out into the day light were I was immanently drowned in camera's.

The Death Eaters kept dragging me by, while the reporters for the daily prophet shouted after me.

"Are you scared for the upcoming games?"

"What is your game strategy?"

"Do you plan on having allies in the games?"

"What's your name again?"

"What do you think of Lily Evans?"

"Have you always lived in this district?"

"Have you ever traveled on the train?"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. The Death Eaters were dragging me right toward a brick wall.

"What are you doing?" I shrieked.

I braced myself for collision, yet it never came, instead I was in and empty station, above was a sign that read, Platform 9¾. There was a scarlet train chugging in the station. The Wizard Games Express was printed on the side of the engine.

The Death Eaters let go of me and crossed their arms, I took this as my go to get on the train.

I stepped into what I would call a mobile mansion. I was in a living room, I room was white, furniture in all, except for paintings, pictures, and plants arranged around the cart.

"This is nice." Lily said running her hand on one of the bean bag chairs in the corner.

"I suppose." I said.

"I don't think we have properly met, I'm Lily Evans." She said, falling into the chair.

I leaned up against the wall between the windows that showed the station. My foot was leaned up on the wall too and I assumed my shoe was leaving a muddy spot on the wall.

"I'm Remus Lupin." I said.

There was a noise of the compartment door opening. Lily and I turned to see McGonagall.

"Are you too ready to meet your mentor?" McGonagall asked.

Lily nodded while I jerked my head up.

The door opened again and there stood our mentor.

**YES CHAPTER COMPLETE! Review and this story goes higher on my too do list.**

**Dr. Pepper 87's To Do Fan Fiction List.**

The Adventures of Little Moon

Meet in the Middle

Tonks Time (New Series, Sequel to Little Moon, you can't' know what it is yet)

(Possibly) Time Travel

The Wizard Games

Delete The Legend of Romulus

Post new Ideas

Feed puppies

Give out virtual cookies

Buy a wand

Eat Chocolate

Frame J.K for the murder of Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Fred, Snape, Lily, and James.

Dance randomly

Eat more chocolate

Be awesome

Go to Harry Potter World

Stop making lists of things


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey look it's me being completely and utterly bored again. Enjoy peeps of the world, and May the Force be Ever in Your Favor Mr. Potter.**

Previously on the Wizard Games: _The tributes from distract one are Remus Lupin and Lily Evans. Remus is a werewolf. They were just about to meet their mentor._

Our mentor, the only winner from our lonely pathetic distract, was Albus Dumbledore. This guy was ancient. He had sliver hair shooting out of his skull, he also had, just a twinkle in his eye, which was the only way I could describe it. It made me trust him. Though that was probably how he won the games, he made a group, and killed them.

McGonagall shuffled the three of us into the next cart. This one was a dining room. This room had a red tint to it, and in the middle of the cart was a long table. Above it was three lights hanging from the ceiling, each was emitting pink light. The rushing scenes out the window made it seem like a comfortable place. Though it wasn't comfortable, I wanted to go home.

We all took places at the long table, Lily and I sat across from each other in the middle, while Dumbledore and McGonagall took their places at the ends. There were a bunch of seats in between all of us.

"Well shall we get introduced?" McGonagall asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

It didn't work.

She turned her head too me. _How many times do I have to tell this lady my name?_ I wondered

"My name is Remus Lupin, and I'm seventeen." I said.

"My name is Lily Evans and I am also seventeen." Lily said.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am much, much, older than seventeen."

It was supposed to be a joke, but none of us laughed, we just watched Dumbledore chuckle to himself.

"Good then." McGonagall said; she seemed proud of our progress.

We sat for a while longer, avoiding eye contact with each other, I could tell we were really making McGonagall mad, but what were we supposed to say, "Hello nice to meet you I'll kill you in a month."?

Dumbledore was looking down at his plate, I was debating whether he was thinking of a strategy or was just planning on ignoring us. Personally, I was okay with either.

Lily jumped up for some reason and ran right to the windows.

I turned around and rested my left arm on the seat.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I see distract two." Her reply was simple but she was jumping for joy over there.

Was she really looking forward to meeting the people who were going to kill her, or whom she had to kill herself?

The train seemed to slow down, and we started to lose the sunlight shining in from the windows as the train rolled into the next station. The station was empty, pristine and empty. Lily seemed to be plenty excited though, watching the station. It annoyed me a bit.

"Will you stop jumping?" I finally snapped. Lily looked hurt for a moment and lowered her gaze to the bottom of the window frame. I felt so sorry the second the words left my mouth; I was so harsh about it. This stress was getting to me.

"Sorry Lily." I grumbled as I slipped back into the living room. Two sets of muddy foot prints went from the door, to the corner with the bean bag chairs, to the door I was just coming in from. I navigated my way away from the tracks and took small steps, just to make the room more colorful and dirty.

I laid back on the pristine couch and glanced at the door, any second now two more tributes would burst through and I would have to talk to them. Just as the predicted the door opened and there stood a boy with hazel eyes and black untidy hair.

He glanced at me and grinned like an idiot.

He reached his arm out a foot from my face.

"My name is James Potter, and you are?" He said.

"I'm Remus Lupin." I said, shaking his hand.

James collapsed on the couch across from me and ruffled his hair.

The door from the dinning cart opened and Lily entered the room.

She also grinned like an idiot and ran to sit across from James too.

"My name is Lily Marie Evans, pleasure to meet you!" she said in one breath.

"I'm James Potter."

Lily's eyes lit up.

The two of them talked for about three minutes before the door to the station opened. There stood a girl with mousy hair. Her hair was tied in two pigtails at the side of her head. She had a heart shaped face and was standing confidently at the door way.

She sat next to James and said, "My name is Nymphadora Tonks."

I'm not sure if Lily and James heard her, because they were talking over there about who knows what.

"I'm Remus Lupin." I said to her.

She almost smiled, but quickly stopped and looked like she was concentrating really hard on something.

I didn't say anything about her strange behavior.

"So how old are you Nymphadora?" I asked.

"Don't call me Nymphadora." She said, with the look of deep concentration appearing again.

She shook her head and said, "I'm eleven and three fourths."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Who are you?" Lily just now seemed to notice Nymphadora.

"I'm Tonks." She said.

"I thought you were Nymphadora." I said.

"Tonks." She repeated.

James started to wonder around the cart, poking at random furniture, finally after two minutes he turned the three of us.

"Who wants to pull a prank on someone?" He asked.

Lily's annoying grin disappeared, and she looked almost as stern as McGonagall.

"Pull a what?" She asked, giving him a death glare.

"A prank!" He said, not noticing the look Lily was giving him.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nymphadora slip out of the room.

"James Potter you are such a prat." Lily yelled.

Well this is going to be the start of a very beautiful friend ship.

**I know this chapter isn't very long, but my writers block is kinda over so I'm going to go now.**

**x Jumps to other story x**

**Oh almost forgot; I don't own Harry Potter or the Hunger Games. But, if either of them went on E-Bay I would buy it no questions asked.**

**-Dr. Pepper 87**


	3. I'm Sorry

**Hey everyone, this is going to come off as a disappointment, but everyone one of my stories are done. I'm sorry just I haven't had any inspiration for months, and I just don't like them. I feel like I can do better. It is really stressing me out, in Little Moon, I completely busted my own canon with the personalities, I mean come on it's like Remus went from 6 to 12. I'm just done. I'm sorry.**


End file.
